Asleep
by luckystar03
Summary: Oneshot. Kyouya is asleep in the back room and the others are afraid to wake the low-blood pressure demon from his nap, but Haruhi isn't. The remaining members got a shock of a lifetime when they find out a secret the two have been hiding.


**A/N:** This is a repost of a oneshot I posted in randomness a couple months ago. Deleting Randomness and I'm just posting the story's seperatley

* * *

"Psst" heard Haruhi as she cleaned up after the host club, gathering the plates and cups together.

"Psst. Haruhi/Haru-chan" she heard again, as she turned her head around to find out who was calling her. Tamaki-senpai, the Hitachiin twins, Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai all gathered at the door at the back of the room, peaking in every so often. Curiosity getting the better of her, Haruhi set the cups and plates on the table and walked over to them to find out what was so interesting behind the door.

As she approached the group, Honey-senpai tugged at her sleeve with a slight pout and holding usa-chan, his pink stuffed rabbit and said, "Haru-chan, All of our things are in there" as he pointed to the room where the others were looking into.

"So just go in and get them." She said bluntly to all of them

"But Kyou-chan is sleeping." Continued Honey-senpai, still pouting.

"So just wake him up, It's the end of the day anyways, he should be heading home too." She said as she reached for the knob, intent on waking up the sleeping shadow king.

"Haruhi!" whispered Kaoru and Hikaru in unison. "You can't just wake him up. He's the Low Blood pressure Demon Lord. He turns evil and gives you this nasty glare if you wake him up before he wants to!"

"Nonsense." She said adamantly, as she released herself from the twins grip and proceeded to enter the room, where Kyouya was sleeping peacefully on the bed. (why they have a bed there and why Kyouya is sleeping at school? Just because it's my fanfic and I say so.)

"Haruhi/Haru-chan!" they all whispered to her, not quick enough to drag her back to safety. Seeing as how they couldn't get to her on time, the rest of the members crowded around the door to see what was gong to happen.

"Kyouya-senpai." She said while shaking him lightly.

"Kyouya-senpai, wake up." She continued on as the boys at the door cowered in fear at the thought of what the demon lord might do.

"Hnn" was his only response as he shifted in bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"Mou! Kyouya-senpai!" she said even louder as the other were awed by her bravery and too struck by fear to actually help her.

"Kyouya-senpai!" she tried one last time while shaking him even harder. However, while in the middle of shaking she failed to notice his hand on her wrist. In one swift movement, he pulled her onto the bed, trapped underneath still half-asleep and in a slight growl, he said, "What"

"K-Kyouya-senpai, I-It's time to wake up." She said underneath him while the others, wanting to help, stood there, their feet unable to move, rooted at their spots.

"Yadda" he said to the girl beneath him in a slightly childish tone, as his eyes began to flutter open. Whoever thought that Ootori Kyouya could sound a childish.

"K-" she started but was cut off by his lips pressing into hers, she let out a slight moan as he moved onto her neck.

Trying desperately to focus on uttering coherent thoughts, she said "K-Kyouya," she said a bit breathlessly.

"Hmm" he said still moving from his position above her and his mouth on the nape of her neck.

"Were not in your room. Were at school right now, and the rest of the host club is standing at the door staring at us." She let out with a slight giggle and a hint of amusement at catching the shadow king off guard.

Finally waking up and processing what he just heard, he turned his head ever so slightly at the door to see eyes bulging, jaws dropped, and faces as red as tomatoes as the host club members were stunned into silence at witnessing the little interaction between him and Haruhi.

'At least they're all quiet and not shouting like idiots.' He said as he moved his way to Haruhi's side, wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and went right back to sleep.

"Kyouya!" she said, unheard by all in the room as she lay there waiting for her shocked friends to come out of their stupor.


End file.
